Premenopausal women in general are at low risk for cardiovascular disease (CVD) and have better fibrinolytic potential than men. In contrast premenopausal diabetic women have a significantly inreased risk of cardiovascular disease such that the disease prevalence rates of cvd in women with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) may actually exceed those of men. One factor which may potentially contribute to increased CVD in this group is altered fibrinolysis. Fibrinolysis is impaired in diabetes and data suggests tht such impairments contribute to the develoment of CVD. Although little data exists, a recent preliminary study has demonstrated a significant impairment in fibrinolysis amount premenopausal diabetic women. Charcterization of an impairment in the relationship between premenopausal hormone status and fibrinolysis in diabetic women and comparison with the fibrinolytic status of diabetic men would potentially provide some insight into the increased risk of cvd in this population. The proposed study will characterize resting and activated fibrinolysis in premenopausal diabetic women and determine if fibrinolytic potential in this group is more impaired than fibrinolytic potential in age-matched diabetic men. The proposed study will compare healthy premenopausal diabetic women with age- and activity-matched diabetic men.